


Losing You

by NocturnalAngel95



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Yaoi, heartbroken ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAngel95/pseuds/NocturnalAngel95
Summary: Ignis knew that it was Noctis' destiny to sacrifice himself to bring light back to the world, and thought that since he was blind, it wouldn't really hurt as much. But the feelings he gained so long ago come back and what happens next is more than what he had bargained for.





	1. He's Back?!

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto were in Hammerhead when they got the news that Noctis had returned after vanishing into the crystal ten years earlier. Ignis was preparing dinner after a long night of hunting when the phone rang. "Can someone answer that?" he asked while frying shrimp.

"I got it, I got it. Hold yer horses." Cid growled slowly making his way over to the phone before finally picking it up. "What do you got Talcott?" 

His eyes widened and nearly dropped the phone when the words "I have King Noctis with me" came out of Talcott's mouth. After a short discussion, he hung up the phone and looked at the chocobros. "The king has returned."

"What?!" Prompto exclaimed. "What? How? When? Where has he been? Wait no, don't answer that. That crystal sucked him up. But how--" Gladiolus stammered on. The one who was in real shock was Ignis. He had frozen in place, the food starting to burn a little bit. His eyes started to fill with tears behind the tinted shades he was wearing. He's been blind for ten years, he'd give almost anything to be able to see again. He's almost forgotten what Noctis even looked like or even sounded like. His perfect blue eyes and stern but also soft smirk he wore...

"Ignis? Hey, Ignis!" Prompto exclaimed. Ignis snapped out of it and stirred the food so it wouldn't burn too badly. "My apologies, I can start over if you'd like." he said looking in Prompto's direction. "No it's okay buddy, I'm not picky like Noct." Prompto joked, "Are you okay though? After Cid said Noct was coming back, you sorta froze."

Ignis nodded turning away for a second to quickly wipe his eyes and pretend he was cleaning his tinted shades. That's when Gladiolus caught on that something was wrong. Why would Ignis clean his shades even though he's blind? "Hey Iggy, come over here for a second." he said tapping his foot so Ignis could follow his senses to him without running into anything.

He walked over to Gladiolus while Prompto and Cid watched the food to make sure it didn't burn any more than it already was. "Yes Gladio, what is it?" he asked. "What's wrong? You don't normally clean your glasses unless you cry." Gladiolus stated. "It's nothing." Ignis replied curtly. He didn't exactly count on his feelings for Noctis to come out anytime soon especially now that he's on his way to Hammerhead.

"Iggy, what Prompto said is right. You were just fine until Cid mentioned Noct returned. What is wrong?" Gladiolus repeated sighing. Ignis stayed quiet for a few moments then finally gave in. "It's been too long... I haven't seen his highness' face for so long..I haven't heard his voice...at night sometimes I wonder... What could I have done to prevent this? What could I have done to prevent me from going blind? What could I have done to save Noct? What could I have done to keep him from disappearing for ten years that caused darkness to be brought to this world? What could I have done!?!?!" he started shouting, breaking down into tears.

This surprised Gladiolus and Prompto. Hell it even surprised Cindy and Cid for they have never ever seen Ignis get this emotional, let alone cry. "Iggy... Do you love Noct..?" Prompto asked quietly feeling sorry for his friend.

Ignis nodded. "I didn't want anyone to know..I couldn't even bear for his highness himself to know..I didn't think you or he would accept me..." he sighed wiping his eyes. Then something lit up his ears.

"Accept you for what Specs?"


	2. Feelings

Everyone, including Ignis, turned and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Noctis really had returned. 

"Noct! It's you! It's really you!" Prompto exclaimed running to him and jumped onto him happily squeezing him in a tight hug. "Hey." Noctis said nervously. "'Hey?' That's all you have to say for yourself after all this time?"Gladiolus chuckled, "It's been too long man." Noctis smiled hugging Prompto then let go, starting to walk over to Ignis who was frozen again. Gladiolus bit his lip nervously.

"Hey there Specs. Sorry to keep you all waiting. We've got catching up to do." Noctis said smiling while patting Ignis on the shoulder. Ignis felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was racing and it seemed like he was about to pass out. It was him. Noctis was really back after ten years. What he'd give to be able to see him...

Ignis nodded smiling a little, still speechless. "Come on, let's go make camp!" Prompto suggested cheerfully. He was starting to scare himself since he hadn't been that cheerful since Noctis said they could go and ride Chocobos. "Now there's something we haven't done in forever." Gladiolus agreed, already starting to grab wood and the tent equipment from the shop.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Ignis mentioned curtly. "You haven't changed one bit." Noctis laughed. This made Ignis blush a little bit. "Well someone needs to keep you all in order." he huffed. Noctis giggled. He thought that it was adorable when Ignis got all flustered. Suddenly he felt his heart start to race. Was this because of the bottled up feelings he had for him all this time?

"Prompto and Gladio sure are taking their sweet time." Ignis thought. "So Ignis, how's it been going? With your...blindness and everything?" Noctis asked, trying to make conversation. Ignis pushed his shades up sighing. "It's....dark. Nothing I'm not used to. But I'm not letting that stop me... I've been doing what I can to help out with daemon hunting. Trying to make an effort to rid areas of them but of course they keep coming." he replied solemnly.

Noctis' heart broke for him. He couldn't imagine seeing nothing but pitch black. He could see Ignis...but Ignis couldn't see him. He could only smell and feel. "I can't express how sorry I am Iggy..." Ignis stayed quiet. 

"Ignis..? Is everything okay? You look like you've been crying..." he said seeing tear stains on Ignis' cheeks. That was it.

"Noct, have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt like hell? Especially when you couldn't tell them in fear that you'd lose them?" Ignis asked looking in Noctis' direction. This caught Noctis off guard. "Yeah, I do....why do you ask..?"

"Well I--" Ignis started but was cut off by Prompto shouting to them as he and Gladiolus walked out of the store with shopping bags in hand. "We bought more ingredients Iggy! Come on guys, let's get to a campsite!" he exclaimed. Ignis sighed cheeks bright red. "Let us be off then."

 

When they got to the haven, Ignis started to remake dinner since he accidentally burnt the last attempt. "Here, let me help. Tell me what I need to do." Noctis said picking up a knife. This took everyone by surprise and made Prompto and Gladiolus nervous. Noctis SUCKED at cooking. "Very well. Chop up the garlic and add it to the bowl, then crack two eggs. Beat the eggs and garlic together then add ricotta cheese." Ignis instructed.

Noctis followed instructions as Ignis gave them, then it came down to putting everything together. "Now just roll the pasta up without the filling making a mess." Ignis instructed. "Ah I haven't had chocobo manicotti in forever." Noctis said rolling the pasta up. "All done!"

Ignis smiled for the first time in a long time. "Dinner's ready!" he shouted towards the bonfire. Everyone dished up their plates (Noctis helped Ignis with his) and sat down around the campfire and Noctis informed them of what he found out from Bahamut and that this was going to be the last campfire. With him at least. "What can I say? You guys........are the best."

Ignis felt like a part of him just died. 

 

He got up taking care of the dishes then went into his tent and started crying. "Why am I crying so damn much..? I'm better than this..." he thought to himself. "Iggy..? Are you okay..?" Noctis asked sitting down by him. "There isn't another way to go about this..?" Ignis asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm afraid not..." Noctis said looking down. "Why. Why does it have to be you? Why do you have to die?!" Ignis exclaimed. "Iggy..." "WHY?!!" This was starting to freak Noctis out, he's never seen Ignis so emotional. As far as he knew, he was a sexy emotionless jerk who bitched about the smallest things. He didn't know Ignis to be so.... Loving. "Ignis...I wish it didn't have to be this way..I wish we had more time. I wish I could tell you..." he went on. "Tell me what exactly..." Ignis sniffled trying to pull himself together.

"That I love you, Ignis." Noctis said sadly.

(Next chapter is where it all really gets steamy as the two make the most of their last moments together. Get ready, because this story is only going to get more and more heartbreaking.)


	3. Cloud 9

Ignis looked at Noctis with widened eyes. "You...y-you what..?" he stammered. "I love you Ignis. I have for a very long time now... Since I was in high school in fact. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you back then...I was a horrible child. Even ten years ago... You wanted to end the journey but I was selfish and made us continue.. It's my fault you're blind Iggy... I'm...I'm s-so so-" Noctis was cut off by Ignis pulling him into a kiss. Noctis was now on cloud 9. The feelings he was experiencing while kissing Ignis were.....spectacular. He kissed back with full feeling, the warmth transferring through to Ignis. 

This was what it felt like to finally be with the one you belonged with...

"Noct..." Ignis started, blushing like a madman. "Yeah Iggy?" Noctis replied, looking into his love's glazed over eyes. Sadness zipped through him for a few seconds, as he wished Ignis could see him. But the feeling of guilt washed away when Ignis replied with a shaky deep breath, "D-don't stop..." 

He kissed him again, with way more passion. He loved this man far more than he ever loved anyone else. Even Luna (Sorry Luna.). His tongue swept over Ignis' slowly as he pulled him even closer to the point where their chests touched. There was barely any space between them. Ignis moaned into Noctis' mouth as he pressed himself against him even more if possible. He felt that his cock was slowly hardening as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Noctis knew what he wanted. He wanted it too. He pulled away for a moment so he could watch Ignis squirm with what he was about to do.

"Oh Ignis...how long I've waited for this.." he said seductively, slowly running his hands down Ignis' sides and down to his strained bulge. Ignis gasped, turning as red as a lucian tomato. "Wh-what's stopping you then?" he asked choking back a loud moan. Noctis moved right to Ignis' ear and whispered, "These damn clothes on you. They're a nuisance." Ignis got even harder hearing this. And Noctis smirked knowing it too. He slammed his lips back onto Ignis' and backed Ignis into a tent corner ("Thank god for the strength of those tent posts..." thought Prompto, outside prepping his and Gladiolus' tents.) taking off his torn shirt. Ignis started doing the same at the same time as Noctis lowered himself onto his knees. 

"Noct, what're you...?" Ignis asked feeling Noctis fumble away at his belt. "Shhhhh... I'm going to make you feel so good baby..." Noctis said lowly, making shivers go up Ignis' spine. Oh how much he wishes how he would've acted sooner...how he wishes he could watch Noctis undo his jeans. Suddenly he was snapped out of his daze by the feeling of Noctis' tongue going up and down his hard cock. This was took Ignis on a major trip on the cloud 9 train. He ran his fingers through Noctis' hair, making him moan and slowly slide his mouth down. 

Ignis closed his eyes, mouth wide open as the major pleasurable feelings were sent through his body. He even felt some tingles coming from Noctis' facial hair touch his balls but he enjoyed it just as much as his lover sucking his throbbing cock. "Fuck..Noct..." Ignis managed to choke out as he moaned in pleasure. Noctis moaned sending vibrations as he sucked very slowly and passionately. He groaned in slight frustration and pain as his cock was straining to get out of his tight pants. He took his mouth off Ignis' cock long enough to strip down completely and laid him on the ground, going back down and deep throated his cock again.

"N-Noct...I don't think I can hold on much longer.." Ignis moaned. This made Noctis stop and lean forward to pin him down into a heated makeout session, their tongues twirling around each other's mouths furiously. Ignis reached down and grabbed both his and Noctis' dicks and started stroking and grinding them together, nearly sending him over the edge. "Cum for me baby, I can feel you're dying to do it.." Noctis moaned, eyes closed tightly. Ignis threw his head back moaning and came so much yet was still so hard. Noctis didn't want to wait anymore so he lifted one of Ignis' legs and started playing with his hole which made him squirm. "D-don't tease me..." he begged. "Silence." Noctis said smirking. The dominance turned Ignis on even more. He wanted to feel him inside him so badly, the toys he had bought five years ago weren't going to cut it. He couldn't even get this turned on when him and Aranea Highwind dated for a little while. Only lasted a month though. 

The only one he ever wanted was Noctis.

Noctis sucked two fingers then slowly stuck them into him, making him gasp loudly. He then slowly started to thrust his fingers in Ignis' ass, making his cock twitch more and making him want him inside him even more. "Please Noct...I can't stand the wait anymore..." he whimpered. He really gasped when Noctis spread his fingers inside him, making him precum a lot. 

"Oh Iggy...look at you so desperate for my big hard cock. Such a cockslut." Noctis said lowly, spanking him once making him moan. "Yes baby...a major cockslut..I want you in me so so badly, please Noct.." Ignis begged. Noctis smirked darkly, but on the inside he was surprised. He had never seen or heard Ignis talk like this or be so whiny. His heart filled with more love for him, but also sadness. As this was the first and last time he would ever have alone romantic and passionate time with the man he loved. With Ignis.

"And mine only." he finished, slowly sliding his thick hard cock into Ignis. "N-Noct..so..big..!" Ignis gasped grimacing a little. This felt NOTHING like the sex toys he was used to. Noctis leaned down and slowly and gently kissed him while he let him adjust. He had waited for this moment for so long, he wished that he could've came out sooner but he was to marry Lunafreya. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing Ignis sulk a bit every time the wedding was brought up. Even her name. "I love you Ignis.." he said slowly starting to thrust into him. Ignis took off his glasses and set them to the side and looked up wishing he could see through the darkness. Wishing he could see Noctis' beautiful face. "I love you t-too Noct, ahh..ahhh.." Ignis replied moaning loudly in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being full of Noctis' cock.

Noctis started thrusting faster and harder, looking down at him and enjoying the view. Then he had an idea.

"I-Ignis...S-Stupeo...Scientia.....w-will you...marry...m-me...?" he asked thrusting even faster, the sound of slapping skin sounding throughout the tent and Ignis moaning louder. His heart soared with joy but he was unsure. "B-but t-tomorrow..w-we..." he started. "I kn-know..I just want to be yours...wh-when I die...your h-husband..." Noctis said cutting off the question, panting as he felt himself getting closer to the height of his orgasm. This answered Ignis' question and the answer for Noctis' question was so obvious. "Y-yes Noct...I..w-will marry you...!" Ignis moaned loudly as Noctis pounded into him, feeling himself coming close as well. "I-I'm...I'm cumming..!!!" he exclaimed, gripping his hair. "F-fuck..I..I am too..!!!" Noctis exclaimed thrusting in and out as fast and hard as he could, panting and sweating feeling Ignis' hole clench around his cock tightly. 

The tent was then filled with loud moans of heightened orgasms as well as Ignis' ass was filled with Noctis' cum. "I love you Noctis, my darling..." Ignis said smiling widely for the first time in a very long time. "I love you too baby. So so much." Noctis replied smiling just as much. They laid there panting and sweating immensely, holding each other tightly. Dreading the event that was to come. The king's calling. But they did have something else to look forward to. 

The wedding of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ignis Stupeo Scientia.


	4. Pain and Vows

After getting dressed, Ignis came out to get everything prepared for the final battle. He sharpened his daggers and pole arms, he sharpened all of Noctis' and Gladiolus' weapons, and even cleaned out Prompto's guns. "Feeling better Iggy?" Prompto asked struggling to put up his tent. "Need some help Prompto?" Ignis asked, ignoring the question. He walked over to Prompto and started helping him. It was an awkward moment of silence until Ignis broke the news. "Will you be my best man..?" he asked.

Prompto stared at Ignis in awe. "Best man? You're getting married? To who?!" he exclaimed. His question was answered by Gladiolus who had said, "I'd love to be your best man Noct. Congratulations." Prompto stared at Ignis again. "YOU'RE MARRYING NOCT?!!" he cried. "Hey calm down Prompto, we were going to tell you tomorrow but we realized that we don't have much time left. But Ignis and I are getting married tomorrow first thing in the morning." Noctis replied patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm very happy for you two. Really. I'm just shocked that Ignis got the courage to tell you how he felt." Prompto said rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually...I'm the one who came out to him first. Then he told me and...yeah you heard I'm sure." Noctis said blushing a crimson red. "Yeah we heard you. Um Noct, did you...um...you know. Cum..in him?" Gladiolus asked. Noctis was confused and surprised at the same time at this question. "Uh...yeah..?" he replied in a very confused tone.

Gladiolus bit his lip as if something were wrong. "Why don't we get you two married tonight? It's not like there's going to be any sunlight until Ardyn is gone anyway." he suggested then flinched as he remembered there is no light for Ignis anymore period. "N-no offense Ignis..!" 

"Non taken. I think that's a splendid idea actually. More time with you love." Ignis nodded in agreement shaking off the sad feeling that he knew he couldn't see Noctis. All four of them made their way back to Hammerhead and notified everyone of the event and some didn't agree too much with Ignis and Noctis being together as they were both guys, but they eventually decided that they deserved to be happy before the ascension. Everyone worked together putting up the lights and started baking a decent cake while some helped the chocobros get ready. 

Cindy and Iris helped Ignis ("I can do it myself but thank you." he objected. "Oh just let me help you already, you're getting married." Cindy sighed.) while Cid and Cor worked on Noctis. "I'm so proud of you King Noctis. Your father would've been too." Cor said, helping him put on the royal raiment. "Thank you Cor. I know it's not Luna...but I'm happy, I really am with Ignis. I just..." Noctis looked down.

"You wish you two had more time... I know Ignis feels the same way. Being married for only a day only to go and die afterwards will be very hard. But at least you two will be together until death do you part." Cor said buttoning the jacket. Noctis smiled. He was right, even though he was doomed to die to save the world he will still have Ignis. But he didn't want to leave Ignis alone. He wanted him to be happy. "Even when yer gone, he will know you will be watching over him every single day fer the rest of his life. Then he will join yeh." Cid added smiling as he pinned Regis' old crest on Noctis' chest. A tear went down his cheek, showing how proud he was of how far Noctis had came since he first met him the day the Regalia broke down.

 

However in the other building, it wasn't Cindy or Iris crying about how proud they were of Noctis or Ignis. It was Ignis who was crying. "There there Ignis... I know it's hard.." Iris said sadly hugging him. "I don't want him to die... I can't do this without him..." Ignis sobbed. "Do what Specs?" Cindy asked confused. 

Ignis was interrupted by Prompto and Gladiolus entering the room. "Are you ready?" Prompto asked. He was wearing a kingsglaive garb without the jacket, slightly shaved facial hair and his hair slightly trimmed. Gladiolus was also wearing a kingsglaive garb without the jacket, fixed facial hair with a king's shield pin on. "What's wrong Iggy?" he asked. 

"I can't do this... What am I supposed to do without him..?" Ignis asked tears falling still. Gladiolus and Prompto fell silent for a moment. "Listen, I know it's going to be hard.. It's going to be hard for all of us. We all grew up with Noct.. you, me and Prompto especially. We're all losing a brother..well in your case, a lover tomorrow. The best thing you can do is live in the moment and smile. I know it sounds easier than done, but you gotta be happy while Noct is still here. Don't spend your last moments together feeling sad." Gladiolus said, wiping his tears. "I..You're right Gladio.. Thank you." Ignis nodded smiling.

 

"Now come on, time to get married." Gladiolus urged him, putting a white rose on him. Ignis nodded and followed Prompto out to his uncle, who was waiting to walk him down the aisle (Gladiolus quickly met up with Noctis at the altar. "Sorry I'm almost late." he apologized.). This was it.

 

Cid started playing the wedding march on his harmonica and everyone stood up and looked at Ignis, who was being accompanied by his uncle. Umbra carried a basket of petals that were dropping to the floor as he walked to Noctis. Cor and Gladiolus smiled as they looked at Noctis, who had tears of joy going down his cheeks. "He looks...he looks so beautiful.." he whispered. 

Ignis was smiling, tears also going down his face and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest at any moment. When he reached Noctis, he focused so hard on trying to make his brain make it to where it would fix his eyesight. His glazed-over eyes met with Noctis' blue eyes. Cid put down his harmonica then stood in front of them and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Noctis and Ignis in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

As soon as there was a long silence, they began. Noctis took the ring out of his pocket (first making sure it's not the Ring of Lucii) then said, "I Noctis, take you Ignis, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." while placing the ring on Ignis' left ring finger.

Ignis pulled a ring that Holly had quickly made (and delivered to Cindy for him to give to Noctis) and as he put it on Noctis' finger, he fought back tears as hard as he could vowing, "I Ignis, take you Noctis, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." Noctis smiled wide more tears of joy and sadness falling, as he knew it was very hard for Ignis to say this..even though he was happy.

"Throughout this short and sweet ceremony, Ignis and Noctis have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them officially married. Noctis, you may now kiss your groom!" Cid exclaimed smiling. Noctis smiled widely again and grabbed Ignis then pulled into a deep, loving and passionate kiss. Ignis kissed him back heart soaring with happiness for the fact he has just married the man he has loved for so long. Cid made it even better though with what he said next.

"I present to you Mr. Noctis and Ignis Lucis Caelum!"

 

 

That was the last day Ignis smiled a real true smile.


End file.
